Unidad
by Erikawaii95
Summary: DRABBLE (POV Diana/Wonder Woman) Diana se entera por Hefesto cuál es el destino de los hijos varones de las amazonas. Cansada de la "eterna" guerra entre hombres y mujeres y de todas las injusticias que esta conlleva, analiza cuál es su motivación para luchar en este mundo donde el odio parece ser pan de cada día...


**Disclaimer** **:** **Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Wonder Woman no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Unidad**

.

Soy Diana. Hija de la reina de las amazonas, Hipólita, e hija del dios más machista de todos, Zeus. Desde mis inicios represento una gran dicotomía.

Gran parte de mi vida he seguido a rajatabla las enseñanzas de las amazonas sin cuestionar nada, no conocía otra cosa. Los hombres eran el peor mal del universo y las mujeres las capacitadas para gobernar; al menos así es en la isla de donde provengo, Themyscira.

Hace bastante, empecé a dudar de que eso fuese la verdad absoluta. Todo comenzó cuando Steven llegó accidentalmente allí. El tipo no tenía todas las luces en su lugar, pero no era una mala persona. Desde que lo conocí me pregunto si las amazonas no exageran con su postura de incluir a todos los varones en el mismo saco. Tenía que descubrirlo por mí misma, así que al poco tiempo me instalé en el " _mundo del hombre_ ".

Violaciones, asesinatos, cada treinta horas se puede leer la noticia de un nuevo femicidio. Enterarme cómo reducen a mis pares a basura, según los detalles de ciertos crímenes, fue un golpe duro y decepcionante. Themyscira parecía un lugar perfecto al lado de esto, luego Hefesto me quitó la venda que por tantos años llevé; una pregunta que nunca me había atrevido a hacer me fue respondida: ¿Acaso las amazonas nunca tenían hijos varones?

Cada que una amazona tiene un hijo varón, este es desterrado, intercambiado por armas, como si de un objeto se tratasen... ¡Aún me duele el cruel destino que han tenido mis hermanos amazonios! Me ha dejado más tranquila el saber que Hefesto los cuidó y les ha brindado todo lo que mi pueblo les quitó.

He leído de un movimiento llamado _feminismo_. Con él se busca la igualdad, pero he visto, y oído, a muchas de las autoproclamadas feministas hacer o decir cosas similares a las amazonas… yo creo que ese no es el camino para llegar a algún logro. De hecho, con esa forma de proceder han desvirtuado el movimiento. Noto que últimamente no están logrando que su mensaje llegue de la manera correcta; probablemente sea porque está mal dado o porque es fácil que se preste a malos entendidos con el sexo opuesto. Eso no debería pasar con un movimiento que desde el principio tuvo motivos nobles.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con algunos nuevos conceptos, las entiendo. A mí también la injusticia me quema la piel y me dan ganas de patear unos cuantos traseros; siendo honesta, lo hago. Estoy harta del sexismo y de todas las desigualdades violentas que sufren las mujeres, y los hombres; porque este sistema también los afecta, de una manera colateral.

Aun así, hay hombres que cuando escuchan la palabra _feminismo_ piensan que estas pidiendo por sus cabezas y eso es algo muy triste, porque en realidad no es así.

Se ha generado una guerra de sexos en la que nadie se escucha, pero en donde todos gritan reclamando lo mismo. El mal ha triunfado bajo la clásica frase _"divide y reinaras"_ y ninguno de los bandos parece darse cuenta.

 _Equidad_ , precisamente eso es lo que quiero lograr, tender un puente entre una postura y la otra, lograr un punto medio. Los extremos no nos han servido de nada.

Hombres y mujeres unidos contra la barbarie humana, que ambos gocen de los mismos privilegios y que el peso de la ley les caiga por igual si cometen atrocidades.

Pelearé con cuerpo, vida y alma para lograr un mundo más justo, defendiendo mis ideales; porque para esto fui creada. No quiero ser sólo una dicotomía que quede en la nada, sino el ejemplo de que ese punto intermedio existe; porque eso es lo que soy.

Por eso lucho codo a codo con mis compañeros de la liga de la justicia, sean del sexo que sean, realmente no me importa. Todos tenemos el mismo fin: velar por el bienestar de todos, sin ningún tipo de distinción.

 _Unidad_ , allí está la clave para acabar con la desigualdad y la injusticia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora :**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, finalmente subo este drabble con el que planeo participar para la revista "Yo: fictioner" ¡Deseénme suerte! _**

 **Con respecto a otras actualizaciones ¡Juro que estoy en eso!**

 **A veces necesito tomarme un tiempito, además, ando con algunos problemillas en la vista y sinceramente no puedo estar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora.**

 **Tal vez tarde, pero siempre terminaré mis historias ;)**

 **En fin, espero que esto les haya gustado. ¡Amo a Wonder Woman! n_n**


End file.
